


Огневик, Доктор Хаус и божий одуванчик

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Во время охоты Винчестеры теряют всё имущество, кроме Импалы. Надо как-то выходить из положения...





	

 

Последней соломинкой, которая ломает спину верблюда, то бишь Сэмово терпение, оказывается розовая футболка. Нет, изначально она была белой - ношеная, старенькая, но не дырявая и не посеревшая. Ценная вещь - особенно сейчас, когда у Винчестеров не осталось одежды кроме той, что на них. А Дин - придурок, гад, вредитель! - постирал футболку со своей красной рубашкой!.. 

Он, вообще-то, постирал всё со всем сразу.  
Усталые до полусмерти, они втроём доползли до первого попавшегося мотеля и заселились. Пожилой сизоносый портье, деликатно дыша перегаром в сторону, не спросил права, а они не спросили, как называется городишко.

Импалу поставили под окнами. Уходя, Дин погладил её грязный капот и пообещал завтра выкупать. А та ещё долго что-то бормотала, потрескивала и вздыхала всем кузовом.  
Сэм был совершенно согласен с братом, что никто, кроме Детки, не смог бы довезти их до обитаемой местности - на последних каплях бензина. 

Дин великодушно пропустил его в ванную первым, а сам отправился привести в порядок дубеющие от грязи шмотки. Как оказалось, в прачечной стояли всего три машинки, одна из которых не работала, во второй крутились чьи-то вещи. Дин разделся и, ничтоже сумняшеся, запихнул всю одежду - и свою, и Сэмову - в третью. Всё сразу: джинсы, трусы, куртки, носки, рубашки.  
Вымытый Сэм сразу свалился спать. Проснулся посреди ночи. В комнате горел забытый торшер, освещая непотревоженную соседнюю кровать.  
Сэм укутался в одеяло, сунул ноги в омерзительно грязные башмаки и двинулся искать прачечную, поминая недобрым словом запропавшего брата.  
В подвале административной коробки преспокойно спал Дин. Завернувшись в покрывало и комфортно уместившись на хлипком пластиковом стуле - так, как умел только он.  
Дверцы двух стиральных машин были открыты. В третьей уже пару часов закисало бельё.  
Тихонько матерясь сквозь зубы и придерживая расползающееся одеяло, Сэм стал вынимать мокрую одежду - неловко, одной рукой - и переносить её в сушилку.

Розовая тряпка попадается последней. В ярком синеватом свете ртутных ламп оттенок кажется особенно ядовитым. Через несколько секунд до Сэма доходит, что он смотрит на собственную изуродованную майку.  
Он распрямляется и швыряет её в Дина. Попадает прямо в лицо. На мгновение ощущает укол стыда, а потом волной накатывает - усталость, разочарование, чувство вины, злость - и выливается в крике:  
— Ты идиот, понимаешь?! Господи, за что мне такое?.. Ты не даёшь себе труда подумать о последствиях! Ни в глобальном смысле, ни в мелочах, как эта! Не вспоминаешь о прошлом, не мечтаешь о будущем! Живёшь сегодняшним, как зверь: пожрать, перепихнуться, порвать глотку врагу!  
Убирая с лица футболку, Дин протирает ею кожу, как полотенцем.  
— Я так понимаю, это в качестве благодарности?  
— Благодарности? За то, что ты лишил меня единственной майки?  
— Побереги нервы, Сэм. Утром схожу и куплю.  
— На какие шиши?!  
Он запинается и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Сейчас брат имеет полное право сказать: «А кто виноват, что у нас нет ни денег, ни одежды?» Не сдержался, дал язве в руки все козыри, вот и получай по полной программе.

Дин почему-то не пользуется его оплошностью. Правда, смотрит с неуловимым выражением, и уголок рта приподнят в намёке на усмешку. Сэм ненавидит сдержанность брата, в такие редкие моменты Дин становится загадочным незнакомцем, глядящим на младшего Винчестера свысока; Сэм предпочитает старого доброго Дина - недалёкого неряху и весёлого нахала.  
Дин молчит и, кажется, думает о своём. Когда Сэм шагает к нему, чтобы забрать розовую тряпку, брат, наконец, произносит:  
— Надеюсь, ты не всю воду вылил? - что означает «Извини за футболку».  
— Надо было всю - за твою выходку, - ворчит Сэм. «Прости за то, что наговорил».

* * *

Дин просыпается около полудня. Комната залита золотым солнечным светом.  
Сэма нет. Судя по шуму льющейся воды в ванной и резкому запаху чистящего средства оттуда же, братишка решил отбелить майку. Флаг в руки, ботаник, скоро ты воочию увидишь, как расползается от хлорки ношенная ткань.

Дин натягивает джинсы, надевает рубашку на голое тело - его футболка прожжена во многих местах и годится разве что на ветошь. Рубаха тоже пострадала, но куртка её прикроет. К великой удаче, он оставил кожанку не в багажнике, а на заднем сиденье.  
Стоя босиком на лысом ковролине, Дин поднимает свои ботинки и рассматривает сквозные дыры с обугленными краями на подошвах. Тоже только на выброс.  
Поэтому он берёт Сэмовы челси. Они чуть великоваты, зато целые. Сэму не пришлось давить ошмётки огневика собственными ногами.

Тварь, отличавшаяся от жидкого киборга из «Терминатора-2» тем, что состояла не из металла, а из чего-то вроде напалма, вылезла из полуразваленного зева заброшенной шахты. От монстра исходил жар, который опалял уже с пяти ярдов.  
Дин стоял именно на таком расстоянии с огнетушителем наготове и надеялся, что залитый в ранец коктейль из химикатов и магической дребедени сработает. И ему не придётся стать четвёртым из обожжённых скелетов, зарастающих травой на каменистой поляне. И мелкому, стоящему вторым номером чуть поодаль, не будет нужды срочно делать ноги, а потом всю жизнь страдать от чувства вины.

У Дина не хватило времени, чтобы удивиться или обрадоваться, когда струя из водомёта словно взорвала огневика. Крошечные кусочки сверхъестественной плоти разлетелись по лугу. Они прыгали, как резиновые, умудряясь поджигать сочную зелень и выплавляя дыры в камнях.  
Пришлось носиться по-угорелому, обрызгивая клочки пламени и давя их подошвами - давились, как ни странно.  
Сэм вовремя увидел и загасил подобравшиеся к Импале огоньки. Он встал настороже, прикрывая собой бензобак. Оберегал Детку и не заметил, как шустрый останок прыгнул в сумку, которую потом Сэм положил в багажник.  
Сказочно повезло, что оружие и боеприпасы были выгружены на заднее сиденье, чтобы освободить место для громоздких огнетушителей. В результате вместе с сумкой сгорела лишь вся одежда, документы и бумажники.

Дин без зазрения совести надевает Сэмовы башмаки. Мелкому всё равно некуда идти. Это дело старшего раздобыть деньги на харчи, бензин, обувку. И на футболку, само собой. Виноват, чего там…  
Выйдя из номера, он понимает, что дело швах. Конечно, в любом захолустье найдётся бильярд и карточный стол, но никто не сядет играть под честное слово и красивые глаза, пусть даже такие красивые, как у Дина.  
В гудящую болью голову ничего толкового не приходит. Усталость до сих пор ноет в мышцах, а желудок, некормленный уже сутки, напоминает о себе возмущённым урчанием и спазмами протеста.  
За спиной раздаётся негодующий вопль Сэма, и Дин торопливо покидает мотельный двор.

Тихо, жарко, безветренно.  
Улица носит название Лосиной и спускается с пологого холма. Здесь стоят скромные одно- и двухэтажные дома, и бегающие на воле собаки встречаются чаще, чем прохожие.  
— Доктор Хаус! Помогите! Доктор Хаус!  
Женский голос разносится в тишине, как слабый звук дребезжащего колокольчика.  
Дин сворачивает вправо - мимо запущенных кустов кизильника по выкрошенной кирпичной дорожке.

Посреди лужайки стоит раскидистый горный ильм с опущенными от возраста ветвями, а вокруг дерева суетится его ровесница - маленькая сухонькая старушка с шапкой совершенно белых курчавых волос, настоящий божий одуванчик.  
— Мэм, я не доктор, но… Чем помочь-то?  
Грозный оценивающий взгляд сквозь очки в тонкой золотой оправе:  
— Вы умеете лазить по деревьям? Нужно снять моего кота! Я заплачу.

Дин обходит древний вяз, глядя вверх и скользя кончиками пальцев по морщинистой коре.  
Кот сидит не так высоко - примерно в двух Диновых ростах.  
Он большой, дымчато-серый, худой с выпуклыми бледно-жёлтыми глазами. Винчестер мог бы поклясться, что видит на вытянутой морде выражение страха и растерянности. Ну, ещё бы - не от хорошей жизни животина туда забралась.  
— Вы пробовали его подманить чем-то вкусным?  
— И не раз. - Неизвестно откуда вынутая плошка с кусочками жареного мяса источает такой аромат, что Дин неприлично шумно сглатывает слюну.  
Старушка снова оглядывает его, наверняка отмечая и облезлую куртку, и винтажные джинсы - от модельера огневика, и кисти рук в ссадинах и ожогах, кое-как залепленных полосками пластыря.  
— Мне кажется, юноша, вам не мешает подкрепиться, прежде чем тратить силы на моего кота. Минутку.

Старушка очень резво для своих лет исчезает в доме и так же быстро возвращается с тарелкой выпечки и бутылкой минеральной воды.  
Дин, борясь с почти непреодолимым желанием запихнуть в рот всё печенье сразу, деликатно берёт кругляш двумя пальцами и откусывает кусочек.  
— Просто тает во рту, мэм. Объедение.  
— Миссис Штауб, - улыбается бабуля.  
— Дин, - кивает Винчестер.  
Кот наверху издаёт сиплый мяв, явно желая поучаствовать в процессе знакомства.  
— Это Доктор Хаус, - представляет древолаза хозяйка.  
— Простите?  
— Вы не смотрите этот замечательный сериал?  
— Не доводилось, к сожалению. Но теперь, после вашей рекомендации… А его что, собаки загнали?  
Старушка неожиданно теряет всю бойкость, смущается, опускает взгляд. А когда понимает глаза, Дин видит в них то, что всегда разрывает его сердце, - совершенную беспомощность, которая встречается только у стариков и детей.  
— Понимаете… Доктор Хаус… он уже второй день на дереве, он не войдёт в дом, пока _оно_ там…  
В охотничьей душе срабатывает сигнал тревоги.  
Дин выпивает полбутылки воды и осторожно спрашивает:  
— Оно напугало котика? Чем?  
— Я не хочу к мозгоправам, - предупреждающе говорит миссис Штауб. - Я не сошла с ума.  
— Знаю, - отвечает Дин. - Вы расскажите.  
И старушка рассказывает, что два дня назад в дома начались странности: треск и постукивание неизвестно откуда, мигание лампочек, а зайдя в швейную комнату за булавками, она почувствовала неестественный холод - «даже пар пошёл от дыхания». Миссис Штауб слышала, что кошки чувствуют неладное, поэтому, когда Доктор Хаус вернулся с гулянки, занесла его в мастерскую. Несчастный кот сначала орал благим матом и старался цапнуть когтями пустоту, а потом вылетел за порог, прижав уши, и очутился на дереве.  
— Пусть Доктор ещё поскучает несколько минут, - предлагает Дин. - А я взгляну на место происшествия. Разрешите?  
— Вы что, охотник за привидениями? - старушка находит силы усмехнуться.  
— Ага, - улыбается Винчестер во все свои тридцать два сверкающих зуба. Он знает, как его улыбка действует на лиц женского пола - на всех без исключения, без учёта возраста, расы и социального положения.

Швейная комната располагается рядом с кухней, на первом этаже крохотного - подстать хозяйке - домика. Войдя в неё, Дин и без измерителя ЭМП понимает, что тут поселился призрак. У него, наверное, как у Доктора Хауса давеча, заиндевел каждый волосок на теле.  
— Есть работёнка, Сэмми, - бормочет он под нос.  
— Что вы сказали?  
— Я говорю: призрак у вас. Привидение. Дух.  
Как и ожидалось, миссис Штауб не пугается, не шарахается от ненормального парня, она выдыхает с таким облегчением, словно ей сообщили хорошую новость.  
— Я не свихнулась!  
— Ни в коем случае, мэм. - Дин вежливо и настойчиво выпроваживает её в коридор и плотно закрывает дверь. - Вы не могли бы принести соль?  
Старушка приносит тёмно-синий цилиндр запечатанной упаковки, и Дин щедро насыпает белую дорожку вдоль порога.  
— Миссис Штауб, в последнее время вы ничего не покупали из вещей в эту комнату?  
— Нет… Разве что… Моя школьная подруга отдала на память футбольный кубок её внука. Он погиб недавно. Я знала его с рождения, хороший был мальчик, чистый ангелочек внешне. Но взрослым сбился с пути, сидел несколько раз за ограбления и в конце концов был убит при перестрелке с копами.  
— Грустная история, - соглашается Дин. - Где, вы сказали, он похоронен?

Во дворе их встречает печальный вой Доктора Хауса, который, похоже, решил, что позабыт-позаброшен. Из дома выселили, хозяйка больше не суетится, мясом не пахнет…  
— Сейчас, бедолага. - Дин снимает кожанку, бережно кладёт её на траву и не замечает, какими глазами смотрит старушка на его рубаху в подпалинах и с надорванным рукавом.

Он легко добирается до кота: зажав в зубах пакетик с приманкой и подпрыгнув, хватается за толстую поперечную ветвь, подтягивается на руках, забрасывает ноги и садится рядом с Доктором Хаусом.  
Кот шипит и пятится, хотя, вроде бы, и некуда. Дин кладёт кусочек мяса прямо ему под нос; оголодавший Доктор заглатывает еду, не жуя, и дико смотрит на Винчестера.  
— Подумаешь, призрак, - говорит ему Дин. - Мы что, призраков не видали? - Второй кусочек ложится чуть дальше от кота. - А вот то, что ты бросил пожилую леди в беде, некрасиво, приятель. Ты же единственный мужчина в доме, а таким нельзя малодушничать, будь они с шерстью и хвостом или без. Мужик должен оставаться мужиком в любом обличье.

Заговаривая зубы Доктору Хаусу, Дин подкладывает приманку, пока не получает возможность схватить его.  
Гладкошёрстный кот, худой на вид, оказывается мускулистым и сильным. Он отчаянно сражается за свободу. И, как Дин ни оберегается, получает когтями по подбородку.  
— Доктор обязан лечить, а не калечить. Имей совесть, а то сброшу нахрен.  
Кот сдаётся, опускает лапы, и Дин, осторожно прижав его к груди, спрыгивает на землю.  
Миссис Штауб заворачивает питомца в плед; под её ласковое воркование измученный Доктор Хаус закрывает глаза.  
— Вы на самом деле сможете изгнать призрака? Вы вернётесь?  
— Дайте мне пару часов, мэм. В дом лучше не заходить, вам есть, где провести это время?  
— Я буду у соседки напротив, через дорогу. Возьмите.  
Она протягивает десятидолларовую бумажку.  
— Я бы не взял… - ёжась от неловкости, говорит Дин. - Но ситуация безвыходная… - Он берёт купюру и горько смеётся. - Поможите, люди добрые! Мы сами не местные, деньги, документы, всё сгорело…

Отойдя вверх по улице на полквартала, Дин оглядывается: старушка с котом на руках по-прежнему стоит у проезжей части и смотрит ему вслед.  
Так… На футболку для мелкого и перекус достаточно. Ботинки придётся вернуть, вырезать из картона стельки и ходить в дырявых до лучших времён.  
Во рту до сих пор ванильный вкус бабулиного печенья, которое только распалило чувство голода.  
Вздохнув, Дин суёт руки в карманы, намереваясь потуже запахнуть куртку. Пальцы натыкаются на листки бумаги, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются банкнотами. Судя по всему, миссис Штауб положила деньги, пока Дин получал по морде от Доктора Хауса.  
Ёлки-моталки, да тут хватит не только на башмаки и мотель, но и на то, чтобы с шиком подъехать к месту охоты!  
— Мадам, вы бесподобны!

* * *

Полуголый Сэм в джинсах и в самодельных бахилах из полиэтиленовых мешочков, затянутых резинками, протирает тряпкой лобовое стекло Импалы.  
Он не намерен оборачиваться к появившемуся брату, давая тому понять, насколько отвратительно его поведение.  
Дину наплевать на эти демонстрации. Он с нескольких шагов бросает Сэму хрустящую целлофановую упаковку, которую мелкий вынужден поймать. И удовлетворённо ухмыляется, когда Сэм с отвисшей челюстью вытряхивает на капот белую футболку.  
Подойдя ближе, Дин ставит на землю вычищенные до блеска челси и протягивает бумажный пакет с надписью «гарденбургеры».  
— Это за амортизацию.  
Изумление Сэма достигает пика, когда он видит на ногах брата новёхонькие ботинки его любимой марки «Роки».  
— За час ты успел ограбить банк?  
— Всего лишь познакомился с одной приятнейшей особой.  
— Тебе заплатили за секс?!  
— Ты грязный извращенец, знаешь об этом?  
— С чего бы?  
— Только извращенец может предположить, что Дину Винчестеру заплатили за секс. Ну, или он заплатил… Пакуй штанишки, Сэмми! У нас есть работа.

_______________________________________________________

* _гарденбургер — вегетарианский гамбургер, не содержащий мяса_

**Author's Note:**

> * Картинка в соавторстве с la_Distance.  
> ** Написано на восьмой тур джен-феста по заявке: "Зарисовка из жизни братьев с упором в бытовуху, без гламура... Какова жизнь охотников в реальности, любые подробности".


End file.
